Cream Pies, Rainbows and Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Lindsay Malfoy
Summary: Ok, I wasn't sure wether to make this General or Romance, I put it in romance but it doesn't start out that way. Oh it's PG for language...I have a potty mouth.


Ok, I am sooooo tired of all those mushy Lily James stories in which they fall in love of their own free power and both charectors are sooooo perfect. I'm just SOOOOO sick of them....this is my version of Lily and James (I just love those names don't you?) ok....  
  
  
  
*James POV*  
  
"And so, the manfakrin root more commonly known as Manfak is used...."  
  
Boring boring borin. I hate herbology...it's just so...dull. The teacher is boring, the lessons are boring. And if I ever need to use any of these herbs when I grow up I can ask a specialist.   
  
My name is James Potter, I'm 17 year old. I'm in Gryffindor at my school and I'm head boy...boring boring boring. I have a 'certain diregard for rules' according to my teachers. According to myself I simply don't give a damn. Rules were made to be broken, and most of the goodie goodie's in this school aren't breaking them, so that leaves it up to me...and my friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. To be honest Peter can get a bit annoying, I think he's parranoid.   
  
We are always up to some trouble...like right now....Professor Clark is lecturing us about some lousy root. NO ONE CARES. All I really care about is what's about to happen in...10...9...8.. Suddenly a large bucket of red dye spilled over Professor Clark, followed by feathers and grass, then a bunch of silver sparkles.  
  
I looked at Sirius..."what" I mouthed. He shrugged as confused as I was then glanced at his watch. That wasn't our prank! I was mad. Some idiot had pulled a prank before we had! This wasn't fair...there was only one person I knew who would stoop so low as to...  
  
3...2...1. Professor Clark had just taken of his glasses and was clearing his eyes seven cream pies fell out of the sky and landed on top of him followed by a large bucket of Cherry's which were soaking in cherry syrup. That was our prank, to bad it doesn't seem so original now.   
  
  
The class was doubled over in laughter, Lily Meagher stood up on her desk and took a bow behind the professors desk. Immediatley everyone began to clap for her.  
  
WHAT?! she was taking credit for OUR prank. Sirius appeared just as mad as I was. This wasn't fair...she must have heard us planning last night and decided to steal the spot light. This isn't the first time she's done this. She always has to be the center of attention. And her two friends, Mirrisa Downs and Sarah Rangling were willing to follow her anywhere.   
  
Lily jumped down just as Professor Clark turned around and reached into her robes for her kiwi/strawberry lipgloss.   
  
Just then a note appeared on my desk...."Lily Meagher needs a taste of her own medicine."  
  
I looked back down the row at Sirius, Peter and Remus and nodded. We needed to plan...  
  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
"Great job Lily." Some Hufflepuff boy I didn't know said to me after hebology,"I loved the pie thing at the end."  
  
"Oh but that wasn't..." Then I noticed that this boy was EXTREMELY cute. Why hadn't I noticed him before? "Thanks!" I said, putting a BIG smile on my face and giggling,"What can I say? I was bored. I needed to add some excitment to my life"  
  
The boy smiled and walked on. Damn, didn't even tell me his name. Oh well.   
  
"Do you think it was James and Sirius's prank?" Mirrissa asked.  
  
"What?" I asked glancing around the halls, we had been let out early due to the prank thing, the school seemed so empty.  
  
"You know, the pie thing. Do you think James and his crew set it up?" Mirrissa asked again.  
  
"Most likely." I said.  
  
"Don't you think that they'll be mad?" Sarah asked. Honestly, at times I have no clue WHY Sarah is my friend. She is always so nice and caring...of course that could be why. Maybe. Mirrissa and I are both so...well, diffrent from her. Someone says "Party" we say "where?" someone says "Party" Sarah says, "oh. what kind of party? Who will be there? Should I bring anything?" she's just so damn caring. But of course maybe that's why she's my friend, maybe I need someone like that as a friend. I have no clue. But she's my friend and I love her so.  
  
"Honestly, I hope they are mad. We can say it's payback for that stupid potions incident." Mirrissa said. "Too bad we didn't know that they were planning something ahead of time, then we could have made it more interesting."  
  
"True." I said. We headed up to the common room. We had about an hour before Transfiguration.  
  
"Hippomuffle." I said to the fat lady as she swung open.   
  
Inside I was greeted with aplause, all but four people were cheering for me.   
  
"Thank you thank you." I said and took a bow. "And I'd like to thank my two lovely assistants...Mirrissa and Sarah!"  
  
The cheering intesified. The girls bowed.   
  
Then everyone went back to whatever it was they were doing. Damn, I liked the cheering. Mirrissa, Sarah and I fell onto the couch giggling. Just then Sirius, James and Remus came up to us with Peter trailing behind.  
  
"THink you're soooo clever don't you?" Remus asked  
  
"Well...I guess I am..." I replied taunting them.  
  
"Thought you'd steal OUR prank, huh, Thought you'd get away with it." Sirius said.  
  
"A. We didn't know it was your prank. And B. WE were there FIRST, WE set up our prank at, like 6am this morning and WE thought of it first." Mirrissa said.  
  
"Yeah, If anyone had been trying to steal anyone elses prank it was you trying to steal ours." I said. Geez, this was getting confusing.  
  
"Ha." James said. "We're on to you Lily Meagher, You just watch your back."  
  
With that the four of them turned to walk away.   
  
I jumped up "IS THAT A THREAT JAMES POTTER?" I yelled across the room.  
  
"Consider it a warning." He called back.  
  
James Potter is the bigest idiot in the world. I have no clue how he became head boy, and I honestly wouldn't care 'cept I'm head girl which means we have to do traditional crap together.  
  
*James POV-1:38am*  
  
"Padfoot, shhhh...we have to be secretive about this!"  
  
"Mooney, here you go first."  
  
"NO way Prongs, this is your revenge."  
  
"Ok, We'll all shoot on the count of three. One, two...three!"  
  
"Rainbowiticus coloritisium everytimius permiticus!" there were three small silerish blasts from the ends of our wands which traveled though the key hole of the girls dorm.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said. we did our secret handshake and headed back to our own dorms. Revenge is sweet.  
  
  
*7:15 am*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I woke up to a LOUD scream. All of Gryffindor did.  
  
"What the hell?" I muttered rolling over.  
  
Then I remember the little...adventure that Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail and I had embarked upon last night.   
  
"Sounds like our favorite Gryffindor Girls are awake." Sirius said rolling over and sitting up.  
  
"Five more minutes.." Peter muttered.  
  
I rolled out of bed and hurridly got dressed before running down to Gryffindor common, Sirius and Remus were right behind me.  
  
There was quiet a crowd in the common room. Everyone seemed so confused. hahahaha.  
  
We sat down and calmly leafed through yesterday's Dailey Prophet as we waited for the girls to come downstairs. Ten minutes later they did...hahahaha.  
  
They were all covered from head to toe in the brightes colors ever. There hair, there skin, there eyes...they were COVERED in color!.  
  
There was mild laughter from everyone in the common room.  
  
Lily came storming over to me. "James Potter!" she yelled "What the hell have you done?!? This WON'T come off! We've tried EVERYTHING. Spells, soap, EVERYTHING. Take this off of us now." She screamed stomping her feet, her brilliant green eyes had amazingly remained the same color as always though Sarah now had Purple eyes and Mirrissa's were now oarange.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said trying not to laugh,"But I don't know who you are. Are you new?"  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" She shrieked.  
  
"I'm afraid I've never met a rainbow person before. How can I help you?" I asked politley.  
  
"EEEAaaaaghhhhh!!!!!!!" she shreaked and jumped on top of me pounding me with her fists. Damn, For such a small thing she's pretty powerfull 'cause that actually kinda hurt.  
  
"Ok, Ok." I said. she stopped and looked at me. "I'll tell you what, you get off of me and I'll get it off."  
  
Lily stood up. So did Padfoot and Moony and myself.   
  
"Ok. Lily, sit down." I said taking her shoulders and sitting her on the couch." Remus and Sirius did the same to Mirrissa and Sarah.  
  
"Now. The spell that we have performed on you..." I grinned a bit and prepared myself to run "Doesn't-come-off-for-24-hours-bye!" We bolted out of there and up to the boys dorms. Lily screamed again and burst into tears.  
  
We hurridly gathered our school things and ran out of Gryffindor tower. The girls must have retreated to their dorms 'cause they weren't in the common anymore.  
  
That morning at breakfast Professor McGonagall walked past our table. "And just where is Meagher, Downs, and Rangling?"  
  
I looked down at my meal.   
  
"They're up in the tower." Samantha Manning said.  
  
YES! She didn't mention WHY they were in the tower.THANK YOU. I mouthed to her. She nodded.  
  
"Oh, and are they planning on coming down for breakfast today?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"Ummm...No, I doubt it." Samanthat said  
  
"Oh dear, are they feeling alright?"  
  
"Ummm..I..I'm not sure. No, No, actually they aren't. That's...that's why they won't be at classes today." Samantha said.  
  
"Oh well, perhaps I should check on them." McGonagall said.  
  
"no no, I'm sure that they'll be fine." Samantha said.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm going to go up there right now."   
  
"You tried." Remus said to Samantha. Samantha is the only person in all of Gryffindor who is friends with both Lily's gang and mine. She obviously was trying to keep them from getting in trouble as well as us. I woulda just thrown Lily in and say she was cutting in Hogsmeade today, wouldn't have been the first time she'd done that.  
  
*Lily's POV*  
  
"Shit, shit shit!" I cried. I had just tried to dye my hair red for the sixth time. It hadn't worked.  
  
"I can't cover up these colors!" Mirrissa said as she used up a whole container of foundation.  
  
"Girls?" came a knock on the door.  
  
"Ummm...yes?" I said.  
  
"Are you alright?" It was professor McGonagall.  
  
"Umm..Yes. just fine. We'll be down to breakfast in a few minutes." I said.  
  
"Are you sure. Ms. Manning said you were ill." Samantha, I thought. Trying to help us! She is such a sweet girl.   
  
"Ummm...did she tell you who caused this illness?" Mirrissa asked  
  
"No, girls this sounds serious. I think you should let me in."  
  
"NO. It's fine." I called  
  
"Girls." She said in her stern voice. "You have till the count of three. One, two..."  
  
I nodded to Sarah who opened the door.  
  
McGonagall stepped inside, took one look around and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my goodness." She said. "The rainbow curse. Twenty four hours I suppose?"   
  
"Yes." I said miserably.  
  
"girls, when you are experimenting with curses you really should be more caref.."  
  
"But WE didn't do this!" Sarah said.  
  
"Oh really?" McGonagall said."ANd who did?"  
  
"James Potter." I said. He deserved to get in trouble I told myself. Stop feeling so guilty for telling on him, he deserves it. "And Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Ok girls. To class. I'll have a chat with them later."   
  
"BUT PROFESSOR..." we cried together.  
  
"NO buts, you are going to class. March."  
  
I looked over at Mirrissa and then to Sarah, This was going to be a miserable day. I pulled the towel out of my rainbow colored hair and threw it on the floor before marching out of tlhe room with as much pride as I coul muster.  
  
"Ok girls," I said as we neared the great hall. " Don't look as if you want to be normal, pretend...pretend like we did this to ourselfs...on purpose."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked.   
  
"Because," I answered. "The boys did this to us to make us look stupid and to make THEM look like the master pranksters. We have to make it look as if this is fashionable and we did this to ourselfs. That way they won't get what they want."  
  
"But we look like idiots." Mirrissa whined. If there is one thing Mirrissa can do it's whine.  
  
"Yes, but we can say it's a form of rebellion." I said suddenly inspired "Rebellion against...against dress code. yes that's it."   
  
I hate the dress code at Hogwarts, I would feel SO much more comfortable in regular muggle clothing and a cape or something, plus it would be so much more stylish than these stupid black robes.  
  
"Ok. I whispered..."One, two...THREE"  
  
We walked into the great hall with our heads held high. Everyone fell silent.  
  
*James POV*   
  
Lily, Mirrissa and Sarah entered the great hall all three looking like a rainbows. Everyone fell silent. Lily marched over to ryffindor tower and stood on a chair.   
  
"We did this to ourselves as a form of protest." She shouted for the whole school to hear. " A protest against the dress code."  
  
To my surprise people started to ...*cheer* for them. Lily smiled and sat down before sticking a rainbow colored tongue out at me.  
  
I was shocked. This was NOT how I wanted this to turn out. Not at all.  
  
Later on in transfiguration McGonagall left everyone practicing how to turn rocks into gerbils and called me, Peter, Remus adn Sirius out into the hall.  
  
"Boys, I have heard from Ms. Meagher as well as Ms. Rangling and Ms. Downs that you are responsible for their...um...appearances."  
  
"Proffessor!" I said," Didnt' you hear there speach to the school this morning, they did this to themselves. Ask anyone."  
  
McGonagall gave us a reaproving look but then allowed us back to class.  
  
Lily was wearing a smug look on her face. "What did you get? Detention? A months detention? More?"  
  
"Nothing." I said taking the smile of her face.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"Thanks to that little speech which everyoneone heard this morning I'm off the hook."  
  
"But...but that's...that's not fair!" she complained  
  
"Neither is taking claim to other peoples pranks." I said.  
  
Lily frowned and stomped away, her rainbow colored eyebrows furrowed.  
  
  
The next morning the girls were back to there usual colors. But about ten other girls had 'protested' and were wearing rainbows.  
  
"Looks like we started something." Sirius said to me.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Will the head boy and head girl please meet me in my office?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
I stood up and Lily stood up. Damnit. How the hell did she become head girl. Some things just don't make any sense. We headed to Dumbledores office. I kept a couple of steps behind her so that we wouldn't have to talk.  
  
  
"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said. "Our anual Yule ball is coming up this weekend." He said. "Now Since we aren't having the Triwizard tournament this year and we won't have the champions open up the dance it's tradition to have the head boy and head girl dance the first dance together."  
  
WHAT! There was no way in all of hell that I was going to dance with Lily Meagher.  
  
We both started talking at the same time. "But Professor I don't want to dance withe her...we don't get along, we just couldn't..."  
  
"Professor I can't stand James Potter. He and I could NEVER dance a whole song together without killing each other..."  
  
"Too bad." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "You're going to have to, it's tradition."  
  
"NO." Lily said,"I hate James Potter and I refuse to dance with him. I don't care about tradition."  
  
Ohhh...that stung...I knew Lily didn't like me but..*hate*? That was pretty harsh.  
  
"You hate me?" I asked her quietly.  
  
She looked over at me and nodded angrly.  
  
"Well good." I said. "'cause I hate you too." there, now I had the last word so ha.  
  
*Lily's PoV*  
  
Damnit. I just told James I hated him, and you know what....he hates me too. Can you beleive it? I mean...I never thought he...*HATED* me, I just thought that we didn't get along.  
  
I don't really want him to *hate* me.  
  
"Well then." Dumbledore said. "You'll just have to dance with each other anyway. There is absolutley no way around it, the magic in this castle will force you to do so if you don't co-operate willingly."  
  
"Fine." I muttered  
  
"Fine." James muttered.  
  
We left the office and headed down to the dungeons in silence. We entered potions late but Professor Minten didn't care, she is one of the best professors in the school.  
  
I slipped into my seat between Mirrissa and Sarah.   
  
"What was that about? You look upset?" sarah asked  
  
"I just found out that I have to dance with James at the Yule ball." I said quietly  
  
"Oh, well that's not so bad, three minutes is all." Sarah said trying to be comforting.  
  
"Yeah, but James says that he *hates* me." I said.  
  
"So what?" MIrrissa said.  
  
"So, I don't want to be *hated*" I said.  
  
"Why did James say that he hates you?" Sarah asked  
  
"Because I said that I hate him." I said.  
  
"Do you?" she asked  
  
I thought a moment..."No." I said, "Not really."  
  
"Well then apologize to him." Sarah said.  
  
"No." I said stubbornly.  
  
"You should, *hate* is a strong word, I'm not surprised that he said it back to you. It was like a defense. I know you don't like each other much but I'm sure that he doesn't *hate* you." Sarah said.  
  
"What if he does?" I asked.  
  
"He doesnt" Sarah said.  
  
After potions I caught up with James in the hall.   
  
"James," I said," Can I please talk to you. Alone, for a minute."   
  
James sighed. "Yeah sure."  
  
He stepped away from his friends and we let them pass us.  
  
"James, about what I said in Dumbledores office..." I said. "I'm sorry, I don't really *hate* you. I don't like you much but I don't hate you."  
  
James smiled. "I don't like you either, but I don't *hate* you."  
  
"Good." i said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
We stood there sort of awkardly.  
  
"Ok, here's the part where you hug and make up!" Sirius shouted.  
  
James laughed, so did I then he gave me a small hug and I hugged him back.  
  
"There you go." Sirius said.  
  
*James POV*  
  
It was the day of the Yule ball, I hadn't spoken to Lily since our little hug in the hallway. We hadn't spoken but we also hadn't fought, it was..well different not to be fighting with her. She and I have fought for so many years now. But not in a brother/sister kinda of argue, I mean a serious kind of "don't like you" argue.   
  
I showered and got ready for the ball before heading downstairs to the common room. Remus was going with Samantha and Somehow, don't aske me how the hell this happened. But Sirius was going with Mirrissa. Peter was going with some sixth year girl name Kerry.  
  
No one was in the common room except for a few first years who were taking pictures so I headed down to the dance. When I stepped inside the Great Hall everything looked wonderful. Eventually everyone arrived and we all enjoyed a wonderful meal. Lily sat next to me kind of quietly. She looked amazing in her green dress robes with her hair curled and combed down around her shoulders.   
  
After dinner everyone formed a circle and stood around waiting for us to dance. I looked over at Lily, she nodded and I took her hand and stepped onto the dance floor.   
  
"Ready?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes," She whispered back.  
  
The music started and we began to dance together. The moment that I had Lily in my arms everything stopped. It was...like magic. Something just clicked and I..I liked it...I take that back I loved it. I've danced with a bunch of girls over the years, but it never felt anything like this. I looked down at Lily, she apeared shocked...but she appeared happy as well.  
  
"Do you feel that?" I asked  
  
"Yes." SHe said," But I don't understand it."  
  
"Neither do I." I said. "But I like it."  
  
Eventually the song ended. Lily and I pulled apart...but somehow the feeling remained. I looked over at Lily and knew she felt it too.   
  
"So..." I said. "Do you want to dance somemore?"  
  
"I'd love to." she said with a grin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I told you so Minerva." PRofessor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine, You win...as usual." McGonagall said,"But..Lily and James? It just seemed so...unlikely that they would ever fall in love. I mean, all they ever did was fight."  
  
"Did I hear that James and Lily are in love?" Sibyll Trewlaney asked. "Ah yes then my prediction has come true."  
  
"There is no way you predicted that." McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, Minnie, she did, in the begining of there first year" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well then congratualtions." McGonagall said sarcastically. "You're first true prediction."  
  
a/n ok so i ended up with two perfect charectors...but it didn't start that way. So now ya'all know what Trewlaney's first true prediction was! I hope you like it. PLEASE review this. I would REALY apreciate it. I never get much feedback, just write something short if you want like "read it. good" or "read it, hated it" or something.  
  
DIsclaimer" all charectors belonged to JKR except Mirrissa, Sarah and Samantha 


End file.
